Episode 1: Awake
"Awake" is the first episode of Life is Strange: Before the Storm. ''The episode released on August 31, 2017. Synopsis During an epic night at an old mill watching her favorite band, Firewalk, perform, Chloe gets into trouble with a two men after spilling beer on one of them. Unexpectedly, she receives help from a girl who turns out to be the popular Rachel Amber, a student well-known at Blackwell Academy. Following her fabulous night, Chloe wakes up in the morning to a family that’s changing right before her very eyes. After a difficult time with her mother and David Madsen, her mother's new boyfriend, she reunites with Rachel. The two newfound friends decide to skip their classes and hitch a ride on a cargo train, arriving at a lookout point. Using a viewfinder there, Rachel, who is upset with what she sees, insists that she and Chloe get drunk. Having stolen some wine from two picnickers, the girls go to a junkyard and Chloe confronts Rachel about her change in mood. After Rachel refuses to answer and runs off, Chloe discovers the wrecked car in which her father was killed. She meets up with Rachel again, who discloses that she witnessed her father cheating on her mother with another woman. Rachel destroys a family photo in a burning trash bin, and in a fit of rage kicks it over. A nearby tree is set alight and starts a forest fire. Checkpoints * Old Mill - Exterior (Prologue) * Old Mill - Interior * Price House - Upstairs * Price House - Downstairs * Dream * School Campus * School Drama Lab * Train * Overlook * Mill * Junkyard * Dream * Junkyard - Night * Overlook - Night (Epilogue) Characters Returning Characters * Chloe Price * Rachel Amber * Max Caulfield (text messages) * William Price (in the dream sequences) * Frank Bowers * David Madsen * Joyce Price * Nathan Prescott * Justin Williams * Michelle Grant * Principal Raymond Wells * Victoria Chase * Evan Harris * Dana Ward * Hayden Jones * Truck Driver * Diner Cop * Warren Graham (photo) * Zachary Riggins (photo) * Trevor Yard (photo) * Logan Robertson (photo, letter) * Alyssa Anderson (photo) * Stella Hill (photo) * Brooke Scott (photo) * Juliet Watson (photo) * Taylor Christensen (photo) Original Characters * Steph Gingrich * Mikey North * Eliot Hampden * Skip Matthews * Samantha Myers * Drew North * Travis Keaton * James Amber * Ruth * DJ Stan Stanwick * Biker * T-Shirt Vendor * Damon Merrick Featured Music * "Are You Ready For Me" - Pretty Vicious (plays in Punk Club) * "No Below" - Speedy Ortiz (plays in Chloe's Room) * "Burning The Mignight Oil" by Thomm Jutz and Peter Cronin" (Played in William's car in |Chloe's first dream) * "Through The Cellar Door" - Lanterns on the Lake (plays when Chloe (and Rachel) listen to music on the train) * "Flaws" - Daughter (plays when Rachel sets the tree alight) Reception * GameSpot - 8/10 * GamesInformer - 8/10 * GamesRadar - 4.5/5 * DualShockers - 6.5/10 (full review) * Hardcore Gamer - 4.5/5 (full review) * Twinfinite - 4.5/5 * Metro UK - 8/10 (full review) * Trusted Reviews - 3/5 (full review) * PCGames.de - 8.5./10 * CGMagazine - 8/10 * WindowsCentral - 4.5/5 * GodIsAGeek - 7/10 * PushSquare - 8/10 * DarkZero - 8/10 * AttackOfTheFanboy - 4/5 * Gameblog.fr - 7/10 * PCInvasion - 7/10 * Metacritic * OpenCritic Achievements There are twelve achievements the player can earn on Steam, PlayStation or Xbox. Trivia * The title of this episode is derived from William Shakespeare's ''The Tempest from Preospero's speech in Act I, Scene 2: "Awake, dear heart, awake!" The achievement you get for completing the episode is also derived from that very same quote. * The train seen in the beginning of the episode has "1337" written on the side. This might be a reference to how "leet" is spelled when using only numbers. * The checkpoints of this episode were released prior to the episode's premiere, in the first developer's diary for Before the Storm, "Return to Arcadia Bay". The script also shows that the "Train" checkpoint originally was meant to be a "Schoolbus" checkpoint instead and got later replaced. Checkpoints Episode 1 Awake.jpg|Screenshot of the checkpoints. Videos Life Is Strange Before the Storm First Gameplay E3 2017 Life is Strange Before the Storm Gameplay – Chloe & David PEGI Category:Episodes (Before the Storm) Category:Before the Storm Category:Episodes